


偷香（下）

by double_island_milk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_island_milk/pseuds/double_island_milk
Summary: 有少量硕八注意
Kudos: 5





	偷香（下）

当初在设计这间房子时徐明浩几乎全程参与，所以说他是最了解这间房子的人一点也不为过。  
他最清楚，这房子哪里的采光最好哪里欠缺，知道怎么样能不被人注意地偷偷溜到一楼，也知道房子里每一处的监控死角。  
于是他和金珉奎得以在每一处安全与危险的交界处起舞，在隐秘又光明正大的角落疯狂地宣泄过盛的欲望，将彼此弄得狼狈不堪再整理好衣襟不动神色地做回正人君子。  
"等一下...要在这里？"金珉奎被徐明浩一把推在墙上，后脑勺磕在坚硬的瓷砖上，有些疼。他看了眼悬在两人头顶上的摄像头，眼疾手快地用手挡住了徐明浩袭来的唇。  
"放心啦，这里拍不到的。"徐明浩眨眨眼说，气息尽数洒在金珉奎的掌心，酥酥麻麻的像有一只蝴蝶在掌心起舞。  
金珉奎曾旁敲侧击地问过他和佣人：这房子里的监控到底有没有人在看？答案都是否定的。  
"没有出什么重大的事故，例如火灾啦、家里进贼啦，都没人会有闲功夫去看的。"他这么回答。  
饶是如此，两人每次寻欢作乐时还是会小心地躲在死角，任凭翻出多大的波浪也不会有半点水花溅出那个小小的玻璃鱼缸。徐明浩胆大，但也足够心细，每一步都在刀尖上起舞，却仍然跳得优雅漂亮，这种危险的魅力让金珉奎如瘾君子般欲罢不能。  
男人都是感官生物，无一例外地喜欢性感又能带来新鲜刺激的猎物，而徐明浩总能过好地满足这些期待，轻易就让那些最不齿的欲望饱胀起来。  
金珉奎反扑向徐明浩将两人的位置调换，把徐明浩碾在墙上亲吻时不忘腾出一只手垫在他的脑后。徐明浩的唇齿间漏出小动物般可怜的呻吟，小舌头灵巧地在金珉奎的口腔里翻江倒海。  
"嗯哼...今天怎么这么温柔？"徐明浩媚眼如丝，难耐地扭着腰问。  
“别发骚，你老公待会可就回来了。"金珉奎这么说着却一只腿抵在他的双腿间，任他荡妇一般地磨蹭自己。  
"嗯...总不能让我硬着去和他参加画展吧？"徐明浩无辜的眨眨眼，小而挺翘的臀紧贴着金珉奎的大腿，不知羞耻地前后摆动。  
担心被发现是假，不想总被徐明浩牵着鼻子走是真。然而金珉奎每次的故作姿态最后都会以狼狈收场，这次也不例外。  
徐明浩如愿以偿，被按在墙上填得满满的，吞不掉的精液顺着裸露的双腿缓缓流下，在脚边汇聚成一小摊。  
“唔嗯…”徐明浩顺从地接吻，发出餍足的哼唧声。  
两人又顺着高潮的余韵缠绵了一会，一直到不得不动身离开时才恋恋不舍地放开彼此。  
来不及去换新的衣服了，那条被不知道是谁的精液弄得乱七八糟的内裤被看上去还算齐整的黑色紧身裤包裹，堪堪掩盖住偷情的痕迹。上了车后徐明浩像个没事人一样坐在后座整理自己的头发，等接到李先生后又如往常一般钻进他的怀里软着骨头撒娇。  
一想到此刻光彩动人的徐明浩屁股里还夹着自己的精液，金珉奎就浑身燥热。  
一路心猿意马地开着，金珉奎眼里看到的跟脑子里想的完全是两条路，脑子里的画面都快飞上天了。  
“嘟嘟——！”  
“！”一辆亮黄色的超跑蜜蜂似的窜出来别了道，把金珉奎吓出一身冷汗，若不是他反应及时恐怕一车人都得被甩出去。  
后座的徐明浩软绵绵地“诶呀”了一声，惹得金珉奎回头看了眼。  
那辆超跑打招呼似的又很快别了回去，只是小喇叭一直嘟嘟嘟响个不停。  
李老爷子皱着眉看了眼，然后突然笑出了声。他跟金珉奎说：“你开你车，别管他。”语气轻松又透着无奈。  
闻言徐明浩也坐起来望外瞅了眼，只看一眼就又瘫了回去。  
“是硕珉呀。”徐明浩懒洋洋地说。  
这么老些天金珉奎也算是把李家的族谱给摸清了，这个李硕珉就是李老爷的独生子他也是知道的。李硕珉回到韩国没有两天就被李老爷子命令着要来给明浩的画展充点人气，只是没想到路上两拨人恰好相遇了。  
“你一口一个硕珉叫得倒亲，他有喊过你吗？”李老爷子语气里带着丝宠溺。  
徐明浩的声音像沾了蜜似的，“有你喊我就够了嘛。”  
李老爷子拍拍他的手，郑重又温柔地说：“画展的事忙完了就把你的名分定住了，到时候他不想喊也得喊。”  
旁边亮黄色的跑车还在不知疲倦地叫着，金珉奎忍不住往驾驶座上看了一眼，看见一张年轻又恣意的脸。  
—————————  
金珉奎知道徐明浩爱画画，但一直以为他只是止于兴趣和消遣而已，没想到他是正儿八经科班出身的。那么大一个展子居然全是徐明浩的作品，金珉奎不经感到一丝不真实。  
“想什么呢？”徐明浩用手肘捅了捅他。远处李家父子正在进行一番亲情交流，似乎在谈些什么要紧机密的事，李老爷便打发金珉奎来陪徐明浩。  
“没什么，只是觉得你的画很好看。”金珉奎由衷地说，“这么多，你画了多久？”  
恰好有位打扮阔气的太太来打招呼，徐明浩得体地寒暄了两句。  
“你看我，有一点画展主人的样子吗？”徐明浩没有回答他的问题，而是反问。  
金珉奎点头，他想徐明浩此刻无论是外貌还是言行举止，俨然都是副青年才俊、上流人士的模样，仿佛天生属于4500K壁橱灯光。  
徐明浩满意地点点头，然后才回答他的问题：“我从刚上高中那会儿就想着要开画展，每一幅成品都是按着展览的标准画的，日复一复年复一年。那时候多单纯啊，以为光靠涂涂画画有朝一日就一定能出人头地。现在真的开了，我到没当初那么开心了。”  
因为这些并不是靠你那些年涂涂画画换来的。金珉奎在心里替他答出了原因，他相信徐明浩自己心里也清楚。  
“所以啊，想要出人头地根本不是靠你有多努力，”徐明浩转过来盯着他说，“是靠你有多会巴结上面的人。都是捡上面的人吃剩下的，叫得响些，他们乐意了，就会多给你一点。”  
说完徐明浩就轻飘飘地走了，径直走向刚能脱身的李老爷，像只趾高气昂的贵宾犬。  
徐明浩话里有话，金珉奎知道但又不愿知道。  
眼看着徐明浩又落进李老爷的怀抱里，笑得像全世界最不喑世事的孩童。可他怎么可能不喑世事呢？在场的所有人没有比他更聪明的。他这样，无非是讨李老爷开心罢了。  
金珉奎站在原地，觉得自己像油滴进水里，格格不入。  
—————————  
“你看见徐明浩了？”  
上完洗手间的金珉奎刚准备推门离开隔间，突然听见门外这句话被吓得愣在原地。  
“啊看见了，穿得那么漂亮一眼不就看见了。”另一个年轻男人说。  
原来不是在和他说话。金珉奎暗暗松了口气，但直觉告诉他现在不是出去的时候。  
“啧啧，两年不见啊，他都混得这么好了。”  
“哪儿啊，傍上个有钱的老头罢了。没看见他挽着那个比他爹都大的老头子吗？你今天这一身上下指不定都是他旗下的。”  
“呵呵，为了爬上去他也真是舍身取义了。”  
“也不知道他那么骚，老头子的鸡巴满不满足得了哦。”  
一阵恶劣的笑声想起，金珉奎一股气血往脑上涌，一冲动差点冲出去。  
下一秒隔壁隔间有人冲了出去，再过了一会儿门外传来那两个人的惊呼和惨叫。  
“你、你谁啊？！干嘛？！”  
冲出去的那人显然身手不凡，两个成年男性被他轻轻松松打得嗷嗷叫唤。他一开始似乎懒得和他俩理论，只是闷声打人，打得差不多了才气喘吁吁地告诉他们：“再敢胡说八道我让你俩下半辈子过得比死人都不如，说到做到。”  
听见那人的声音后金珉奎彻底怔住了。不会错的，虽然只见了几面，但这个人的声音太有辨识度了，这明显就是李硕珉的声音。  
怎么会这样？  
李硕珉不是金珉奎想象中游手好闲的执跨子弟，他翩翩有礼不说还一副过分乐观的四好青年模样，一张笑脸把亲民度拉到满分，不去帮忙竞选简直可惜。  
因为是同龄人甚至还读过同一所高中的缘故，李硕珉与金珉奎交谈甚欢，两人说一见如故略显夸张，但也旁若无人地聊了好一会儿。  
本来如果徐明浩不来的话能聊更久，但李硕珉远远地看见徐明浩朝这儿走来，就神色尴尬地解雇离开了。再联系来时发生的对话，金珉奎还以为李硕珉是不待见这个比自己都要年轻的小妈的。  
现在看来，似乎不是这样，远不是这样。  
金珉奎静静地等到门外动静彻底平息了才出了隔间。洗手池上的镜子映出他的脸，一表人才前途无量。  
——————  
画展之后李硕珉就搬回了李老爷子的房子里，据说李少爷一直不愿归家，这次愿意回来是徐明浩从中当说客的。李老爷因此送了娇妻好多亮闪闪的小玩意儿。  
只是爷俩还没叙上两天，李老爷就要出差，好在时间倒也不长。  
以往每逢李老爷出差，那就是金珉奎和徐明浩最荒淫无度无法无天的时候，但现在家里多了个李硕珉，两人都不敢轻举妄动。  
好不容易等来李硕珉和伙伴去夜店厮混，两人才久违地翻云覆雨了一番。  
说是天雷勾地火，那一点不夸张。金珉奎专门攒给徐明浩的那一身精力眼巴巴等了好久，终于等到能发泄的一天。而徐明浩也不知是在挑衅还是有意寻求刺激，穿了身艳丽淫靡的衣服不说，还当着金珉奎的面一本正经地打了李老爷的电话。  
“喂，老公…没事儿，就是想你了…”  
徐明浩说这话时用一双穿着蕾丝系带的白净脚趾蹭了蹭金珉奎鼓鼓囊囊的胯下。  
上头电话打着，下头还要应付来势汹汹的攻势，徐明浩忙的不亦乐乎。只是那攻势来得太急太猛，没过一会儿他就败下阵来。  
"啊..."刚一挂断电话徐明浩就红着泪眼叫出声，腰肢高高抬起整个身子像一把优美的满弓。  
徐明浩身体一直不大好，小身板纤薄如纸，这会儿更是像飘零的落叶一样残败不堪。平日里再怎么着魔也会留点余地的的金珉奎此刻却像头被激怒了的公牛，与其说在做爱不如说他是在行凶。  
把人往死里折腾了老半天金珉奎才气势汹汹地在徐明浩绵软紧致的后穴里射精，就这样还心有不甘地咬住徐明浩的脖颈粗喘好半天。  
白色黏浆爆发在体内的那一刻徐明浩真的以为自己会死掉，很害怕地叫出了声，叫了没一会又可怜兮兮地哭。金珉奎就是再血气方刚这会也泄得差不多了，听见哭声心一软把人抱在怀里亲。  
''你今天怎么回事嘛...''徐明浩哭得像个灌汤包，埋在金珉奎胸前毫不客气地将眼泪鼻涕往他身上抹。  
金珉奎说着抱歉，揉揉他的腰窝问疼不疼。  
''你说呢？''他泪眼婆娑地反问。  
比起激烈的性事，两人其实明显都更喜欢性事之后的缠绵，枕间密语带来的愉悦如细水长流，温柔得叫人不愿醒来。  
但可惜没有哪一次两人是能完完整整地享受这样的温存的，这次也不意外。金珉奎刚抽来纸巾要为徐明浩擦去泪水，就被一声手机铃声打断动作。  
徐明浩拿来手机一看，脸色微微一僵。  
''是李硕珉。''徐明浩说着接通了电话，''喂？硕珉吗？"  
电话那头一片嘈杂却听不见人声，徐明浩皱着眉又问了一遍。  
连着"喂"了好多声，才终于有人应答，不是李硕珉本人而是他同行的伙伴。  
徐明浩听着听着，脸色更差了，说了声"我知道了"然后挂断了电话。  
"他喝醉了没法开车回去，同行的人又不敢轻举妄动就打来了电话。"  
金珉奎皱眉："听你的语气，醉的很厉害？"  
"应该吧，听人说都睡过去不省人事了。"徐明浩叹了口气，"我和你一块去接他好了。"  
说话间徐明浩就支撑着要起身，只是刚动一动就吃痛的坐了回去。  
金珉奎把他放倒，揉揉他的脸说："还是算了我来吧，你把地址发给我。"说完就手脚麻利地穿好衣服动身了。  
徐明浩躺在床上看他，眼神有些疲惫。

到了目的地后金珉奎才发现李少爷醉得比他想象中更严重，两个男人一左一右架着才不至于倒到地上。  
费力地将人塞到后座，再调整好坐姿系好安全带，金珉奎满头大汗地向那两人道谢。那两人也没好到哪去，东倒西歪地回去酒吧了。  
"少爷您坐稳了，我们要出发了。"金珉奎说。后座是一片寂静。  
也是，不指望醉得双眼紧闭嘴大张的人回应他什么。金珉奎摇摇头，叹息着点了火。  
他看了眼时间，估摸着徐明浩应该已经睡着了。一股淡淡的困意于是也跟着袭来，当然不至于影响开车的地步，但保险起见金珉奎还是放缓了车速。  
就在这时，李硕珉醒了，亦或许是没醒。  
"我爸呢？"李硕珉问。  
话一出金珉奎就知道李硕珉还醉着呢，于是也没回答，装作没听见继续开车的。  
直到他又问了一遍，金珉奎觉得不回答这人可能会一直问下去于是说："他出国了。"  
"呵，老不死的。"李硕珉轻蔑地笑了。  
金珉奎全当耳旁风，一心一意地开车。  
"我爸让你当司机，屈才了。"李硕珉突然说，"我看过你的简历的，还听说有次他秘书不在是你帮忙处理的，他秘书后来把功劳全揽走了，你以为他不知道，其实他都知道，谁能骗的了他。"  
前面的话听着还算舒服，最后半句却让金珉奎惊出一身冷汗。他不敢吱声，听李硕珉继续说下去。  
"他什么都知道，却谁都要防，"李硕珉说着打了个酒嗝，"额、他防手下，防儿子，还防老婆，现在来了个徐明浩，反而不防了。呵呵，他演给谁看呢。"  
金珉奎只觉得车里气温陡降，却又闷的慌。他支起耳朵静静听，怎料李硕珉这会儿又睡死过去了。  
无奈他只能心跳如鼓地继续开，脑子里想的全是李硕珉的话。  
骗不骗的了，知不知道，防不防，到底什么意思呢？这李少爷莫非是意有所指吗。  
难道说？  
金珉奎不敢想下去。  
过了许久，李硕珉又迷迷糊糊醒来了。开口就问金珉奎："你要不来我手下吧。"  
金珉奎下意识地"啊？"了一声。  
"我认真的，那天画展我就想挖你了。"李硕珉认真但舌头打结地说，"你、你跟着我爸混不出什么名堂的，他疑心其实很重。"  
金珉奎不敢多言，继续开车。  
"呵，而且你要知道，他没几年好活了，他死了，他的钱是我的名誉是我的，连明浩，也、也是我的。"  
红灯突然亮起，金珉奎急忙一脚踩下刹车。  
"您没事吧？"金珉奎回头查看情况，却看见李硕珉半睁着一双眼浑浑噩噩地看着窗外。他嘴里念咒语似的呢喃着："明浩、明、明浩。"  
看来他之前想的没错，李硕珉不是不待见徐明浩这个小妈，他是太待见了，巴不得杀了自己的父亲取而代之。  
徐明浩知道这件事吗？李硕珉对他的执念也在他的操纵算计之中吗？  
金珉奎来不及想，因为绿灯亮了，他必须快点作出决定。  
——————————————  
几年后金珉奎陪着李硕珉参加李老爷的葬礼，以李硕珉助理的身份。  
李老爷死得十分蹊跷，怎么说也是个身体还算硬朗的老爷子，没伤没病，一夜间暴毙在娇妻的床上，太离奇了。  
在人群的细语中徐明浩穿着一身肃杀的黑色出现在葬礼上，姗姗来迟。  
尽管警方证明了徐明浩的清白，但没有人信，毕竟人是死在他怀里的，按照坊间传闻——"就算是每天在自己身上涂点毒让那老色鬼来舔，也查不出来啊。"  
但是金珉奎是知道人并非徐明浩杀的，一是因为徐明浩和他上床的次数说不定比和李老爷还多，二是因为他知道人到底是谁杀的。  
"我哭的还挺像那么回事吧？"李硕珉笑嘻嘻地问金珉奎。  
"演技绝了。"金珉奎冲他竖起大拇指。  
李硕珉笑骂着锤了他一拳，末了胳膊搭在他的肩膀，面朝着大海长叹一口气："唉，枉我爸算计一生，最该防的人却没防住呀。"  
金珉奎笑笑，替他默契地点着了烟。  
"你和你女朋友打算什么时候把事儿定下啊？"李硕珉吐了口烟圈问他。  
那个几年前就分了的女朋友？金珉奎在内心暗笑，却装模作样地掏出手机看了眼锁屏——前阵子他碰巧同学聚会上遇见了当年的女模特，借口留念给她重新拍了一张举着酒杯笑得温婉可人的照片。  
"不急呢，她也有自己的事业要忙呀。"金珉奎看着屏幕无限温情地说。  
李硕珉在旁起哄："大情圣啊，快定了吧，让好日子凑一块儿过不香吗？"  
金珉奎只笑着摇摇头。  
"你不定那我得先过好日子咯。"李硕珉笑得爽朗，"去，把我妈找来，我有话和他说。"  
金珉奎愣了一下，然后说好。  
"他要不来，绑也得把他绑来。"  
"你来的路上说好几遍了。"金珉奎一边走一边头也不回地说。  
凭他对徐明浩的了解程度，不一会儿就在一群权贵堆中找到了哭得梨花带雨的徐明浩。他只往那静静一站，徐明浩看见了就知道要过来。  
"是李硕珉吧？"徐明浩用方巾沾了沾眼角说。  
金珉奎点头。他忽然发现徐明浩哭起来的样子好看得惊心动魄，以前不是没见过，但还是第一次在这么多人面前见他哭。  
"你和李硕珉，这下目的达到啦。"徐明浩说。  
他走得极快，还是一副意气风发趾高气昂的样子。金珉奎看着他的背影忍不住笑了："那可没有。"  
"什么？"徐明浩停下脚步回头望他。  
"他的可能差点就达到了，我的还远呢。"  
凭徐明浩对他的了解，肯定多少猜出他什么意思。于是在徐明浩警惕的目光中他举起手机，找到一段视频对着徐明浩按下播放键。  
徐明浩定睛看了一眼，脸色就变得极难看。  
"你什么时候拍的？"  
金珉奎耸耸肩，"很久以前开始，每次都会拍，你光顾着喘没发现罢了。"  
徐明浩的表情像吃了只苍蝇。他用看未知物种的目光看着金珉奎，良久才一字一句地吐出一句话："你，从我这儿，学到不少。"  
金珉奎笑着点头说："是的，谢谢你言传身教了。"又走在他跟前停下，装模作样地微微鞠躬，"走吧夫人，少爷在等您。"  
这一走，就是掉进金珉奎的局里了。徐明浩再清楚不过，但做惯了菟丝子的他哪有气力挣扎呢？  
徐明浩瞪了他一眼，咬咬牙还是乖乖跟了去。  
阳光洒下映出二人的影子，金珉奎看见自己的影子，对他轻蔑地笑了。


End file.
